1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application driving service system and method which is capable of solving unnecessary application redundant driving in a terminal in a procedure of providing a service using a beacon device, for example, a Bluetooth-based information providing service, a driving policy providing apparatus applied thereto, and a method for operating the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, terminals have increasingly employed a variety of local wireless communication techniques, among which a Bluetooth technique facilitates local wireless communication within a distance of about 10 meters.
In this connection, there appears a service of using a Bluetooth technique employed for a terminal to automatically provide required information (for example, coupons, discount information, store information and so on) to the terminal when the terminal approaches or enters a particular location such as a store or a building (hereinafter referred to as a Bluetooth-based information providing service).
In brief, the Bluetooth-based information providing service is a service where a BLE (Bluetooth Low Energy) beacon device installed in a particular location such as a store or a building consistently broadcasts its own unique identification information (UID) and, as a terminal approaches or enters the particular location, a BLE terminal agent being executed as a background in the terminal receives (recognizes) the unique identification information (DID) broadcast by the beacon device and automatically drives an application for Bluetooth-based information providing service (hereinafter referred to as an information providing service application) installed in the terminal.
Then, the terminal can access a service server through the information providing service application driven in the terminal and receive and use information (for example, coupons, discount information, store information and so on) based on the unique identification information (UID) from the service server.
In this manner, for the Bluetooth-based information providing service, when a terminal user who approaches or enters the particular location such as a store or a building, since required or useful information is provided to the user without any manipulation by the user, the service is being increasingly used and the type and number of applications are being greatly increased with active development of information providing service applications.
In addition, in recent years, the number of information providing service applications installed in terminals has increased.
When a plurality of information providing service applications is installed in a terminal, upon recognizing unique identification information (UID) of a beacon device, a BLE terminal agent in the terminal simultaneously drives the plurality of information providing service applications which receives the same information (for example, coupons, discount information, store information and so on) based on the single unique identification information (UID).
In the end, for the existing Bluetooth-based information providing service, if the plurality of information providing service applications is installed in the terminal, the plurality of information providing service applications is unnecessarily driven simultaneously (redundantly), which may result in inconvenience of a user and wasteful increase in the amount of used data.
To overcome this problem, the present invention suggests a method and system for solving unnecessary application redundant driving in a terminal in a procedure of providing a Bluetooth-based information service.